Estilhaços
by Charlotte Tango
Summary: Estilhaços de vidro ao chão manchado de alguma mistura pegajosa. Talvez seja o ódio que tenho nutrido por ele. No entanto, isso não importa, o vidro está quebrado e assim como seus pedaços não se juntam mais, também não posso perdoá-lo e amá-lo, somente odiá-lo.


**PRÓLOGO**

Os ombros caídos e expressão desolada eram os únicos traços memoráveis daquela garota escassa. Não olhava para nada a não ser o chão, sendo suas lágrimas já secas desde muito cedo. Constatara que naquele dia extremamente negro que não herdaria nada. Nem mesmo a casa simplória ou alguma planta que habitava o jardim da mesma, inexplicavelmente tudo havia ido parar no banco.

O sol estava encoberto pelas nuvens carregadas por uma chuva atrasada, e os pássaros acolhidos no calor de seus ninhos não cantavam, assim como as pessoas ao seu redor não falavam. Na verdade, sussurravam quietamente. No entanto, ela quase conseguia sentir seus dedos apontando para ela e seus olhos cravados sobre suas costas, acusatórios, cheios de uma pena camuflada. Sequer conhecia um terço daquelas pessoas que estavam igreja enquanto o Pastor Weber palestrava graciosamente, nos seus olhos só conseguia enxergar compaixão quando vez ou outra suas orbes negras encontravam a face da garota.

Seu discurso parecia sem sentido, mesmo pra Isabella que em outros tempos era uma garota fiel à casa do Senhor. No momento não conseguia encontrar razão alguma para que estivesse ali no meio daqueles desconhecidos ao não ser pelo fato que estava no velório do seu pai.

Logo atrás dele encontrava-se o caixão amadeirado banhado pelo verniz, com detalhes dourados. Suas laterais com grandes alças metálicas banhadas a ouro. Estava fechado, com uma foto emoldurada de Charlie em seu uniforme azul de policial ao lado. A foto parecia recente mesmo que tivesse sido tirada há alguns anos atrás, mostrando claramente que ele nunca mudou, tampouco ousou tirar o seu eterno e companheiro bigode que contornava acima de seu sorriso tímido. Seus olhos chocolates idênticos aos de sua filha penetravam-lhe a alma.

Até mesmo sua lembrança emoldurada e parada, era dolorosa.

— Charlie foi um bom homem, e acima de tudo, um pai maravilhoso...

_Sim, ele sempre foi um pai maravilhoso._ O pensamento desencadeou na garota um soluço que tratou de abafar com as mãos, e no mesmo segundo as pontas dos dedos delicados de Rosalie Hale a acolheram em um abraço desajeitado de lado, suas mãos pressionando seus ombros juntos.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella... — ela sussurrou com sua voz embargada banhada de emoção e dor.

E Bella sabia que ela estava mentindo. Pela primeira vez ela a via mentir, evitando a sinceridade e a realidade que desde sempre foram sua marca fiel. Procurou os olhos de Rosalie rapidamente para apenas encontrá-los vidrados no Pr. Weber.

Naquele momento conseguiu sentir o ódio brotando de dentro de si.

_Nada iria ficar bem, nunca iria ficar bem_, pensou amargamente. Charlie estava morto, e isso não havia volta, remédio, magia, ou feitiço para reverter. Parecia que no minuto em que você mais precisava de alguém e de palavras verdadeiras, as pessoas tendiam a mentir para amenizar a situação, como se fossem resolver os seus problemas, seus medos e o desespero que banhava a íris dos seus olhos.

Suspirou esperando pacientemente os minutos rolaram e o discurso se ter um fim para a igreja lotada de cidadãos. Tudo parecia parado, com as pessoas se limitando em sua bolha silenciosa. O tempo não passava, e ela estava sufocada pelas palavras graciosas e a mão de Rosalie que em algum momento passou a apertar fortemente as suas, como se tentasse mantê-la sã da cruel realidade. Bem, ela não precisava fazer isso, as imagens nunca abandonaram sua mente.

Algum tempo depois, Bella viu-se em uma avalanche de abraços, ainda não havia percebido que estava em pé perto do caixão com Emmett McCarthy ao seu lado. Durante a ação conseguiu reconhecer algumas pessoas, e em seus olhos só fitou a pena, e o seu próprio reflexo morto. Seus ouvidos recebiam agradáveis; _"Sinto muito, querida"_ ou _"Não se preocupe", _enquanto sua mente se esgotava entre saber como não se preocupar, ou como não se matar. Sua vida estava arruinada, e não podia fazer nada a respeito disso.

Naquele momento Isabella só podia contar com duas pessoas. Rosalie Hale, uma espécie de irmã, e seu namorado; Emmett McCarthy, que de um modo estranho e reconfortante, os dois a acolheram com seus sorrisos gentis e abraços calorosos quando saiu de Nova York para Forks. Isto acarretou uma mudança drástica na sua vida agitada. Ela havia saído do paraíso de sons, da aglomeração de pessoas, do calor humano, para uma cidadezinha xucra no interior de Washington, onde tudo não passava de verde e chuva. Isso tudo porque sua louca mãe, Renée, aceitou abandonar a filha por um casamento a base de mentiras e uma boa mesada conjugal com seu marido milionário.

— Bella...? — Emmett cutucou seu lado com o quadril suavemente. — Você vem?

Ela o olhou, tentando achar coragem para lhe dizer que queria ir embora e nunca ter que encarar seu pai a sete palmos debaixo da terra, mas simplesmente não achou motivos convincentes o bastante para fazê-lo.

— Emmett... Eu...

— Oh Bella! — a voz melodiosa da última pessoa que poderia imaginar ressoou a alguns metros, na porta de entrada da igreja.

Não havia mais ninguém ali dentro a não ser Rosalie sentada no banco de madeira e Emmett em pé ao lado da foto de Charlie, onde o corpo já estava dentro do carro da funerária, aguardando por alguma ordem da filha.

Ela observou as feições daquela mulher, banhadas de um amor que nunca vira em outra pessoa. Suas maçãs estavam pálidas, e seu cabelo caramelo estava preso em um coque no alto da cabeça. Seu vestido preto ia até os joelhos realçando a palidez de sua pele assim como o verde de seus olhos intensos e cheios de lágrimas presas. Antes mesmo de ouvir seus saltos pretos de agulha arranhar o assoalho, sentiu os braços de Esme Cullen ao seu redor acompanhado de seu choro baixo. E então, percebeu toda a sua família ali. Incluindo o seu filho desordeiro, causador da sua desgraça, o jovem bêbado de vinte e dois anos; Edward Cullen.

Fechou os olhos quando suas orbes extraordinariamente verde a encararam. Ele parecia pedir desculpas, ou alguma coisa perto disso, mas não poderia perdoa-lo. Jamais ela o perdoaria.

Esme finalmente soltou-a, repousando suas mãos em cada lado de seu rosto e olhando profundamente em meus olhos.

— Eu sinto muito, Bella... — ela ofegou quando um soluço ameaçou romper por sua garganta. — Você... Edward... Eu não... Bella, ele não...

Imediatamente ela a cortou sentindo a visão ficar turva e vermelha de raiva. Não lhe interessava que ele não tinha intenção, não lhe interessava que ele estava com problemas em casa. Ela estava pouco fodendo para o estado dele.

— Bella... — Edward sussurrou.

Sua voz parecia como uma faca rasgando tudo o que havia restado depois dos últimos dias. Intensa, arrependida, e carregada de dor. E ele ainda estava ali parado ao lado de seu pai; Carlisle, o provável homem mais doce que ela conhecera. Observou-o avançar seus passos cheios de insegurança, completamente diferente do homem que estava acostumada a esbarrar de verão em verão com a imponência e a arrogância que somente ele parecia demonstrar. Seu sorriso torto e extremamente sensual estava reprimido em uma linha fina.

Como se fosse automático, seu corpo inteiro retesou e se encolheu diante da ameaça de sua aproximação. Os pelos da nuca se eriçaram, e as mãos passaram de quente para fria. A cada som que seus passos faziam sobre o assoalho, seus ouvidos pareciam querer coçar, e quando finalmente Edward parou pouco menos de um metro à sua frente, Isabella encolheu-se completamente ao encostar-se em Emmett, suplicando para que seus braços fossem fortes o bastante para mantê-lo longe dela.

— Me desculpe...

Era apenas um fiapo de voz, baixa a ponto que se a respiração dela estivesse um pouco mais irregular, naturalmente não teria lhe ouvido. Ele avançou mais um passo e então ela pôde sentir seu cheiro másculo misturado ao seu perfume caro. Era um cheiro agonizante, e no mesmo segundo queria gritar para ele se afastar, para que Emmett pudesse tirá-la dali o mais rápido possível.

— _Vamos Marie...! _— sua voz estava ofegante, sua respiração irregular.

_Aquela não era a voz de Edward._ Pensou vagamente.

E então, não havia Emmett, nem velório, nem Forks era tudo fruto da sua cabeça, e o cheiro de Edward Cullen era algo vago apenas na memória daquela garota de azar. O cheiro presente que invadia suas narinas e afastava as memórias era completamente outro; _Suor, sexo, cigarro, álcool._

Ela não se encontrava mais em uma igreja com seu melhor amigo a amparando pela morte do meu pai. Estava, na verdade, a quilômetros e há anos daquele lugar. Estava nos braços de um desconhecido. Nua. Seu corpo retesando, se contorcendo de dor, de agonia. Seu corpo se rasgando, enquanto aquele desconhecido invadia sua intimidade brutalmente.

— Marie...!

— _Bella...!_

Eram vozes completamente distintas, e ao mesmo tempo com o mesmo efeito nela. Vozes que a quebravam, deixavam-na em cacos, estilhaços.

Havia os desconhecidos, aqueles que a voz sequer lembraria alguma vez, a face sempre seriam um borrão, e o cheiro, mesmo que marcado em cada cômodo, não a afetava tanto. Também havia Edward, o homem que cuja voz, face, e cheiro jamais esqueceria e, no entanto, nunca perdoaria.

— Você foi ótima, Marie... — o desconhecido deu dois tapinhas em seu joelho, e saiu do quarto, enquanto sua memória ainda se desfazia de lembranças daquele dia negro.

— _Eu sinto muito, Bella._

Duas realidades, e milhares de estilhaços de uma velha garota ao chão. Isso era ela. Isabella _Marie _Swan.

* * *

Bom, aí está. Mereço alguma coisa?

Beijos, Char.


End file.
